Night of the Hunter
by TheMusicofMySoul
Summary: He would show them. The God of Mischief was not to be trifled with. He could have no attachments. He would have all of Midgard at his feet, no matter what. A one-shot my friend asked me to do based on the 30StM song "Night of the Hunter." SLIGHT Loki/OC


A one-shot my friend asked me to do based on the song "Night of the Hunter" by 30 Seconds to Mars. It contains slight Loki/OC. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"<em>I could have done it, father! For you! For all of us!"<em>

"_No, Loki."_

He woke with a start, emerald eyes glazed over with sleep and unshed tears. He sat up quickly, pressing the heels of hands into his eyes. He refused to shed anymore tears over that night, the old fool wasn't worth it.

Loki could feel the anger, the hate, building up in his gut as he sat there. All of his failures flowing through his mind. Nothing he had ever done was good enough for his so-called father. _Nothing. _No matter what he did, Thor had always been able to be better than him, never leaving any room for their father to be proud of Loki's accomplishments. Thor was the eldest, the golden child. He could do no wrong. Loki was the youngest, the runt. The failure.

He pulled his hands away from his eyes, bloodshot from the pressure he put on them, and looked toward the curtained window across from him. Silver slivers of moonlight slipped through the curtains and pooled on the floor of the luxurious hotel room. He stood, feet sinking into the cushy carpeting of the room, and walked to the window. He pulled back the curtain, revealing a breath taking view of what he now new of as Central Park. He looked toward the sky, the lights from the skyscrapers blocking out any starlight that could possibly be seen. He often wondered how the moonlight was able to be seen through such bright lights. He smirked to himself as he looked out over the ever bustling city.

_Soon all of this will belong to me. _

These Midgardians, all of them would soon bow to him. They would worship him as their God, their ruler. His brother would fall to him, as would all of his newfound companions. Then he would see, they would _all _see, that he was force to be reckoned with.

_One day._

_One night._

"Soon."

He heard the rustling of sheets and a groan from the bed behind him. He turned his head to look at the figure beginning to stir from her slumber. She sat up, rubbing her eyes to rid them of sleep.

"Loki, what are you doing?" she looked at him with bleary, squinting eyes, "What time is it?"

He smiled, making his way back over to the bed and sitting beside her. He kissed the top of her head, running his hands through her brunette hair.

"Hush, milady," he whispered, "Go back to sleep. I did not mean to disturb you."

Half asleep, she mumbled something and laid back down, quickly falling back into a deep sleep. He continued to run his slender fingers through her hair, careful not to wake her again. Milady Cassandra had stuck with him for a long while now, longer than some past lovers of his had. She loved him, she had told him this many times. He was fond of her, her loyalty alone was enough to cause him to enjoy her company. But falling for a Midgardian when he was about to wage war upon this realm...

He pulled his hand away from her hair, sighing heavily. As hard as he tried to not become attached to this mortal, the familiar tug at his heart told him he had failed. So long as he went through with his plans, he was doomed to break her heart. The mere thought sent a cold chill down his spine.

With one last feather light kiss upon the back of her head, Loki settled back into the bed beside his lover. He could have no regrets. Nothing could hold him back. He needed to go through with his plans.

_One day I will get revenge..._

* * *

><p><em>Seven months later...<em>

The glow of the flames cast dark shadows across the God's face. His emerald and black Asgardian cloak billowed behind him, his staff held at his side in triumph. His smile was cruel, his stance dominant. He had this realm kneeling at his feet. All of the destruction he had caused in such a short amount of time, his brother and his comrades had no chance against him.

Buildings were crumbling and burning, vehicles were overturned and crushed, dead and wounded littered the streets as the pathetic mortals scrambled for safety. He sneered as he shot a burst of energy at an approaching emergency vehicle, causing it to erupt in flames. Loki threw his head back, letting out a twisted laugh. The scrambling mortals screamed and wailed; he just drank in the sight of his greatest accomplishment. No one could question his power now, _no __one. _Not his father, not his brother; everyone would know that Loki, the God of Mischief, was not one to be trifled with. You would kneel before him, or be struck down.

"Loki!"

He felt his body stiffen. He didn't have to turn his head to know who had cried out to him. He told her to stay away, he told her not to come after him. He warned her! He didn't want her to see him like this, he didn't want her to see the barbarian that he was. With bated breath, Loki slowly turned to face her, keeping his face stern and devoid of emotion.

"Milady," he said in a cold, distant voice, "I told you not to follow me."

She would not be deterred, she strode forward until she stood directly before him, staring defiantly into his eyes. He could see the tear stains that streaked her face, the dirt that covered her clothes, her brunette locks in complete disarray. He had to fight the urge to reach out and brush a patch of dirt from her cheek, he could show no weakness. Not after all he's done.

"How could you do this?" her whisper was harsh, accusing. Her lip trembled as she glared at him, "How many people have you killed? All to prove a point to your brother! What have any of us done to deserve the brunt of your anger!"

Loki could see through the anger she tried to project. All that emanated from her body was betrayal and pain. His heart wrenched, he knew this would happen, but he hadn't counted on having to face her. He could feel his mask slipping ever so slightly.

"Cassandra, my dear-"

She cut him off, "Don't!" Her voice cracked, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "All you ever spoke of was how miserable your brother made your life. How your life is nothing but a bunch of failures while your brother was put upon a pedestal. This is truly how you plan to prove yourself to everyone? By becoming a tyrant? A mass murderer? You are no better than the Frost Giants you spoke of."

Loki visibly flinched at her words. He had not told her of his actual ancestry, she had no idea he was actually a Frost Giant. He had to breathe deeply to calm himself, lest he do something he'd regret.

He clenched his jaw as he tried to speak again, his body visibly tense, "Milady-"

She cut him off again, malice and betrayal in her voice, "Right now, you are nothing but a _monster.__"_

Something within Loki snapped, he didn't even realize what he as doing until it was too late. He pulled his arm wielding his staff back and struck her. _Hard. _She landed in a heap on the asphalt at his feet.

"_No!__"_

He dropped his staff and fell to his knees beside her, immediately scooping up her limp body and cradling her in his arms. He heard a strangled cry escape from his throat, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"What have I done?" His whisper was harsh and drenched in agony. She had been nothing but loyal to him. No matter what he did, she loved him in spite of it. She was right, he had become a monster.

He ran his hands through her hair, now wet and sticky. He kissed her temple, tears beginning to trickle from his eyes, he whispered, "I love you, my dearest Cassandra. I am so sorry."

He placed her limp form back on the ground, standing slowly. He heard what sounded like a jet engine approaching fast. It would seem his brother and his newfound allies had found him. He picked up his staff from where he had dropped it, turning to face the direction in which the sound was coming from. He had nothing holding him back now, nothing to prevent him from unleashing his wrath upon this pathetic realm. He would bring this pathetic rock to its knees, or die trying.

With a tear stained face and stone cold resolve, he prepared to fight.

_One day it'll all just end..._


End file.
